Loyality
by Masowurm-Teckno
Summary: Please read: Sorry to all english members but this is a german story Deutsche Geschichte, OroxKimi Kimimaro war seinem Meister immer treu und folgte seinen Befehlen, selbst, wenn es ihn innerlich zerreisst und er sich nach einem Ende sehn.


Diesmal etwas deutsches von mir. An der Geschichte arbeite ich gerade.. das ist nur der Anfang. Aber es wird nicht mehr als ein Oneshot...

Orochimaru blickte zur Tuer herein. Seine Augen folgen heimlich den Bewegungen des Jungen, der sich hastig unter der Dusche wusch. Es schien als scheue er das Wasser, das doch so viel Erholung und Frische bieten koennte.  
Der Sannin zog sich wieder zurueck und wartete darauf, dass der Junge sein Zimmer betreten wuerde um sich zur Ruhe zu legen.  
Dann, als dies endlich geschehen war, schlich Orochimaru hinein ins Zimmer. Eine Kerze brannte noch neben dem Bett und Kimimaro lag auf dem Bauch auf den seidenen Decken und las. "Solltest du nicht schon laengst schlafen", scherzte der Schwarzhaarige und liess sich neben dem Jungen auf der Bettkante nieder.  
Kimimaro jedoch gehorchte und legte das Buch sofort weg. Als er jedch unter die Decken kriechen wollte, hielt der Mann ihn am Arm zurueck und zog ihn an sich.  
Nicht wieder... dachte Kimimaro und schluckte hart.  
"Was ist, mein Kleiner? Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?", fragte Orochimaru und laechelte versonnen in das Gesicht des Weisshaarigen. Dieser nickte schuechtern und versuchte, sich aus Orochimarus eisernem Griff zu befreien.  
"Aber ich tue dir doch gar nichts... nur ein wenig Spass fuer uns beide, ein paar Stunden zusammen, damit wir nicht so allein sind.", murmelte der Mann leise und strich dem Jungen das Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
Kimimaro fiepte leise wie ein kleiner Hund und starrte Orochimarus Hand mit grossen Augen an. Die Hand, die ihn bestrafte, wenn er Fehler machte. Die Hand, die ihn taetschelte und lobte, wenn ihm etwas gut gelang. Und letztendlich auch die Hand, die ihn dort beruehrte, wo es ihm am unangenehmsten war.  
"Nun zier dich nicht so. Du kennst es ja schon", murrte der Schwarzhaarige und stich dem Jungen den Schlafkimono von der rechten Schulter. Beugte sich dann hinab und kuesste sie sanft. "Ich habe dir nie wehgetan...", bemerkte der Sannin auf Kimimaros Straeuben hin. "Also was ist dein Problem?" Er hatte seine Stimme bedrohlich gehoben und der Junge blieb stumm und blickte zu Boden. Er schob Kimimaro in eine andere Position und kuesste dann die flache, blasse Brust des Jungen. Dieser starrte nur noch mit leeren Augen an die ihm gegenueberliegende Wand und Traenen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er vergoetterte Lord Orochimaru, doch der nutzte ihn und seine Gutglaeubigkeit, seine Naivitaet und seine Loyalitaet nur schamlos aus.  
Die Lippen des Mannes arbeiteten sich langsam vor bishin zu der Stelle, die ihm zu beruehren eigentlich verboten war. "Lord Oroch-"  
"Still, Junge! Sag keinen Ton!" befahl der Mann in leisem, sanften Ton und liebkoste Kimimaros Schritt mit leichten Kuessen und strich mit den Lippen ueber die empfindliche Haut.  
Schloss dann seinen Mund um dessen Glied, das sich, gegen des Jungen Willen, versteift hatte.  
Der Weisshaarige stoehnte gequaelt und kniff dann die Lippen sowie seine gruenblauen Augen zusammen. Hoffte, der Lord wuerde ihn heute verschonen.  
Viele Naechte schon war er nicht mehr allein in seinem Bett gewesen. Doch es war nicht nur der Lord gewesen. Auch, dann und wann, kamen ihm fremde Maenner zur Tuer herein und forderten seinen Leib fuer die Nacht.  
Und jedes Mal wieder versteifte sich sein Koerper vor Angst und er brachte keinen klaren Gedanken hervor, sich zu wehren.  
Unwillkuerlich brach immer wieder ein Laut der Genugtuung aus ihm heraus, den Orochimaru nur allzu wohlwollend entgegennahm. "Es scheint als wuerdest du langsam daran Gefallen finden.", seuselte der Lord und oeffnete wie beilaeufig seine Kleider, um sie sich geschwind vom Koerper zu streifen.  
Er entzog auf Kimimaro jeden Schutz und entbloesste seine bleiche Haut voll und ganz. Sinnlich sog er den Duft der Seife ein, die der Junge noch vor vielleicht zehn Minuten benutzt hatte und strich sich das Haar ueber die Schultern.  
"Nun mein kleiner Engel, zeig mir, dass du willig bist.", fluesterte der Mann und wartete auf die Reaktion, die er dem Weisshaarigen beigebracht hatte. Artig spreizte der Junge seine Beine und hob dabei leicht seine Hueften, um dem Lord Einlass zu gewaehren. Sein Gesicht drehte er weg, um das erregte Gesicht seines Herren nicht sehen zu muessen. Es machte ihm Angst, wie sehr sich die Zuege eines Gesichts veraenderten, wenn der Mensch von sexueller Gier so zerfressen war. Ihm machte Orochimaru Angst!


End file.
